


Time to bath

by BurgerQueens



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, dwarflings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:19:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurgerQueens/pseuds/BurgerQueens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili doesn't make Thorins life easy.<br/>Sweets, mud and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to bath

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Badetag](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/24493) by Vala Storryteller / BurgerQueens. 



Thorin sighed in relief and eyed his nephews.  
 He had to negotiate hard with them to get them ready for bed. 

Fili was tough when it came to negotiation, particularly when he also spoke for his little brother.   
Kili was already babbling properly, but he was still mountains away from full sentences. 

Among other things, Thorin had to bring them sweets, which disappeared straight into their mouths.   
Fili, with shining eyes, stuffed more sweets in, while Kili eagerly sucked on a Bonbon.

 His youngest nephew had just lost his first tooth and was now content to suck on every object that came too close to him.   
With his proud three years he was no more than a toddler. 

Initially Thorin had cursed the slow growth of his nephews, but then Fili began to walk and speak and he longed for the old days.  
 All of a sudden he was happy to spend extra time with the dwarflings, since he knew they would soon be grown up.   
Too soon for his liking.   
Right now, as he watched the little Kili, who rolled chuckling happily on the floor and tried, without teeth, to chew the candy.   
He never wanted to forget this. 

 Before Kili could smear the treat on himself and the floor, Thorin gathered him up and carried him into the bathroom.   
Fili threw down the remaining pieces and toddled after him.

 "But it tastes so good! I do not want to brush my teeth!" He protested as Thorin held out the cup and brush.  
 "I know, but if your Ma finds out that you haven't even cleaned your teeth, she will have my head for this!"

 Fili contemplate briefly about this possibility and decided in favor of his uncle.   
Reluctantly he accepted both the mug and brush.

 "Watch out, uncle Thorin!" Fili warned, pointing at his brother.  
 Thorin’s heart almost stopped as Kili chose exactly this moment to make a front flip out of his arms. 

To Kili’s luck his uncle was a good fighter and had the appropriate reflexes.   
The dwarfling dangled laughing, his head just above the ground.   
Thorin had grabbed one of his legs only seconds before impact.   
He held the toddler right in front of his face and flashed a stern look at him.   
But Kili was all too excited.

 One of his little hands held his free foot, the other waving wildly in the air.   
Thorin tried to give Kíli a stern glare; but it was broken by his sister-son's gleeful face.   
Relieved to have rescued his nephew, Thorin smiled and began to swing the small dwarfling around.   
Kili squealed happily and mumbled to himself.  
 "You like that, huh?" Thorin growled and continued the swing, until Fili was ready and Kili had a red face, what didn't stop him squealing in highest tones possible. 

"You're lucky Kee. You have no teeth to brush!"  With a sigh, Fili made his way to his chamber.   
A strong knock left them all frozen.   
Even Kili looked confused; that or he was simply imitating his brother. 

"That's Dwalin; there is work for me to do. Fili, take your brother to his room. I'll be right there."   
Fili hugged Kili and had to lean back a little.   
Kili clung to his brother and his hands clenched into small fists in his golden hair.   
"Fee" Kili bubbled and Fili grimaced.   
"Do not pull, Kee!"   
With heavy steps he carried his brother to his chamber while Thorin went to open the door.   
Dwalin greeted him with a mischievous grin.  
 "How are the tots?" He asked and took off his coat. 

Thorin sighed wearily.   
"Are already halfway to bed; at least I hope so," He cast an appraising glance down the hallway, but then turned to Dwalin. 

Not even five minutes later, he looked in on his nephews.   
Fili’s chamber was empty, so he went and stood petrified in the passage. 

They had actually succeeded in making a mud pile in the middle of the room.

 On stone floor.

 In a mountain.

 Without sand or normal soil.

 "How ... How?"   
Words failed him and he looked helplessly from one to the other nephew.   
Kili stretched out his arms towards him and whined when he made no move to lift him out of the mud.

 "Fili?" Thorin tried to understand everything.   
His heir hemed and hawed around guiltily.

 "Hmm ... well, there was this bucket ... Ma had brought it from the slopes today..."    
Since his uncle did not move, Fili continued.  
 "I had brought water and ..." He didn't have to elaborate on.

 "Dis gonna kill me!" Thorin growled and walked over to the two.   
He raised Kili from the mud puddle, but kept him at arm's length.   
With his dirty hands Kili slapped around on his forearms and distributed his dirt chuckling.

 "Off, you go into the tub!"   
Immediately Fili whined and Kili himself seemed to have recognized the seriousness of the situation,   
for he immediately began to look at Thorin with a beggar’s look in his eyes.

 "Oh no, not a chance!" Thorin was determined to defend his decision to bathe them.   
"In the bathroom, Fili!" The dwarfling toddled with dropped shoulders to the bathroom.   
Thorin, with the pouting Kili, continued to be cautious, close on his verses.   
This he placed first in the stone basin where the toddler rolled around in his dirt.   
Then he fanned the fire that heated the water.

 "Undress" he grumbled at Fili, who stood undecided.  
 "But we have bathed last week!" Complained his heir.  
 "And now you are full of mud! So get in the tub!” Thorin grunted and freed Kili from his muddy bodysuit. 

A deep laugh resounded from the door and Kili’s big brown eyes immediately fixed on the big dwarf behind his uncle.  
 "Mister Dwalin!" Rejoiced Fili as Dwalin entered the bathroom.  
 "Little ruffians" blamed this, still amused and put a hand on Thorin’s shoulder.

 "There is a decent mountain of dirt in the chamber of the small Kili," He explained and tickled Kili on the belly.   
The dwarfling fit almost whole in his hand. He was only slightly larger.  
 "I'll do this; you take care of the mud hole." 

Thorin was surprised.   
Dwalin cared now and then about the little ones, but he never thought he would ever see the warrior bathing the sons of Dis.   
He was grateful however for Dwalin’s offering and set out to clear away the dirt. 

It cost some effort to get the floor clean.   
In addition, he had been on his feet since dawn and had the whole day with his nephews.   
Thorin noticed how tiredness overcame him.   
He was glad when he could put away the bucket and cloth. 

He looked at the ground; hopefully Dís would not notice anything.  
 Thorin could hear constantly squealing coming from the bath; he sat on the edge of Kili’s bed and rubbed his face.   
How could he be so tired all of a sudden?   
Was it because of the tour he had been on with the two, where he had to watch these troublemakers every second?   
Or was it because of the hard bargaining that had lasted half the day just to be blackmailed by his nephew for candy?   
Whatever it was, it had made him tired! He could only bring that thought to an end before he fell asleep.

 Something warm was lying on his chest and cooed.   
His eyes flew open and he looked directly into Fili’s radiant face.   
Carefully, he raised a hand and looked at his chest, where Kili had little fists clenched around the collar of his shirt and cooed softly to himself.   
The toddler was put in a clean bodysuit and had closed eyes, probably already dreaming.   
He gently stroked his dark hair and then looked at Fili.

 "He fell asleep as soon as Mister Dwalin put him on your chest." Whispered Fili and took one of his uncle's hands.   
He snuggled up to his side.   
Thorin's glance flew to the door, where Dwalin stood. 

This smiled and watched the whole thing with kind eyes.   
Thorin knew Dwalin well enough to know that such moments were rare.   
Dwalin had already re-invested in his hard shell.

 "We can talk tomorrow," the warrior whispered to him, and then disappeared.  
 For a moment Thorin thought about following him, but then his eyes were heavy again and he tugged at the blanket,   
until he could pull it above his two treasures.   
That’s exactly what they were.   
The most precious treasures which he possessed,   
or at least for which he was responsible. 

He gave Fili a kiss on his golden hair and sank back into his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge hug for Taurnil!  
> The reason why you can actually understand this story in english ;)  
> Thank you!


End file.
